User blog:Imouto-tan/Tamamo Ringo
Tamamo no Mae, more commonly known as Tamamo Ringo, is the leader and queen of the kitsunes and a "member" of the Twelve Celestial. She is also the laidback headmistress of Kizuna Girls’ Academy and was once a Wizard Saint of the second generation. She is Byouri Mitsuari's best friend. Along with Louis Mitsuari she was trained by Dolarhyde. Background Appearance Tamamo is a therianthrope being with the appearance of a human possessing fox characteristics such as the ears and tail. She doesn't mind being called a fox since she thinks they are cute especially their fluffy tails. Tamamo has yellow eyes and long blonde hair that she keeps in a professional style. She’s often seen smoking a kiseru, when she's working. She has the ability to shape shift that allows her to borrow people's appearance and changing to their appearance, however she does not feel like making much of using this skill due to a trauma of the past that has resulted in her "death". Personality Despite her numerous eccentric bouts of lectures about sake, Tamamo is an intelligent woman who is perceptive and wise. She has no interest in the Infinite Regalia since she believes it's power would make life boring by making the user omnipotent and omniscient; her philosophy on life dedicates itself to discovering things by oneself. Tamamo also holds the view that "truth" is merely subjective. Her eccentric personality at times is an act she puts on to hide her loneliness. She speaks in a thick New York Italian accent, and uses profanity quite liberally. Even when she was a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, she was extremely opinionated, never allowing herself to be constrained by the traditions of the mages. Powers Interface Screw: Her innate magic, Interface Screw, allows her to control the senses of all beings around her at will. So to say she brushes across emotions of people and then proceed to paint over their minds with the information/visions/images, she wants them to soak in. Her powers do lose their effects in various types of situations. She also can not manipulate people whom emotions she can not read or understand. *Transformation: Tamamo is able to change her entire physique. She transforms into a teenage girl or a curvy child, retaining her powers in both forms. In some cases, when Tamamo transforms abruptly, there is a small cloud of smoke that briefly obscures her during the changing process. *Illusion: Tamamo is able to conjure various illusions using herself as a perimeter. Her illusions are capable cause her victims to see an image different than the one they should be seeing. In most cases, she creates an illusion in relation to the environment she and her victim are in, which causes the latter to view a distorted version of the setting, either minimally or severely. In relation, Tamamo can conjure physical illusions that range from non-moving objects, such as a wall, or moving objects, such as an human. In the case of an illusion that portrays a living creature, Tamamo can have it so that they can have unique traits, such as voice and movement, furthermore possessing cat-related themes in most cases. Tamamo's illusions are capable of lasting several days without stop should she do nothing that could possibly disrupt them. *Sensory Disruption: Perhaps the most basic, yet also a very dangerous effect found in Tamamo's illusions, is its ability to distort her victim's five senses. People affected by Tamamo's illusions are automatically inflicted with a perceptive twist, causing them to believe that what they are seeing is actually occurring. Their entire five senses are vulnerable to warping in such a state particularly sight and touch. Even natural disruptions in their true environments, such as rain, are incapable of being perceived by the victim until the illusion has been dispelled. *Memory Manipulation: Her ability goes as far as to directly manipulate the memories of those around her and implant new ones. She can lead a person to believe in an identity that was never theirs to begin with. Likewise, she can force a massive group of people to believe that someone they never knew is actually a close friend, headmistress, teacher, ect. Through a more elaborate process, Tamamo is able to force actual memories into a person's mind, thus allowing them to remember a point in their life that they have actually experienced but have forgotten. The memory that she has them remember can date back to a point before she has even met the person. However, she can only use this in a certain area. Teleportation Magic- Tamamo is capable of teleportation (both teleporting herself to another location and others to her location). Telepathy- As a kitsune, Tamamo has powerful telepathic capabilities, such as mind reading, and projecting her thoughts into her opponent either for communication or to break down their minds completely. Abilities Illusory Combat: She excels more in illusionary techniques rather than physical attacks, and covers Louis who mainly fights in close range combat. Enhanced Durability: Tamamo possesses considerable durability, withstanding Dolarhyde throwing her into a building with only minor injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Candice is considerably resilient to damage, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Dolarhyde's Demon Buster. Martial arts: As an ex-member of the Foo Fighters, Tamamo is trained in their ways of combat. However, when Sumiye Egnell recognized her moveset she claimed that her style was different from Foo Fighter's normal arresting techniques, as if Foo Fighter used her techniques the children from Destiny City would die. She was skilled enough to face Sumiye Egnell, a skilled martial artists herself, dodge her throwing knives at close range just by moving her upper body and knock her out with just two body blows. Her blows were described as feeling capable of destroying a door or a thin wall, and indeed later during her fight with Nayuta Mitsuari she kicked the girl, who was laying against a sturdy cell door after being sent flying into it by a previous strike, knocking her and the door off its hinges and into the cell. Spells Techniques Equipment Kazekage: Tamamo's Celestial weapon is an an illusion-type Magic Weapon, which takes on the form of a Japanese smoking pipe. Tamamo will usually begin her illusionary technique when she starts blowing smokes from out of the pipe. Her illusions are strong enough to even affect a Celestial's brain like that of Huozai Caesar's. She can cast an illusionary field of volcanic lava that is erupting from within the ground. Furthermore, she is able to summon forth numerous soldiers of the Foo Fighters as an illusion to help fight alongside her against the enemies on the battlefield. She can transform Kazekage into a sword or flamethrower at will. Weaknesses *She is not suited for actual battle, her strong points being defense and support. *Several of her abilities require a great deal of prep time. *Cannot attack while in Spirit Form *Cannot stand having her appearance ruined in battle. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet